


Coffee Storm

by splendid_splendont



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Detective Kira, Detective Stiles, M/M, No Hale Fire, Writer Laura, coffee shop AU, vet scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘we got caught by this awful storm and now we’re waiting for it to calm under the roof of a café, want to go inside and have a coffee in the meantime?’ au</p><p>Prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Storm

If he was being honest, Stiles knew Thursday was going to suck the minute he woke up. His alarm blared a terrible rendition of Scott drunkenly singing Tic Toc by Ke$ha 10 minutes before he had to be at work and his hair stuck up 18 separate directions with no hope of being tamed. He cursed as he dressed, throwing on mismatched socks and a shirt with a tear in the pocket.

 

The traffic in town was mostly clear, aside of course, for the little old lady doing 25 in a 50 zone with no way around her on the double lined main road. Stiles busted through the doors of the station 5 past 9 and Parrish gave him a commiserating smile.The coffee in the office pot was still lukewarm when he shuffled into the breakroom to pour himself a cup and he thanked whatever god or gods that were out there for the small miracle.

 

Paperwork spilled haphazardly from the eye of the tornado that was dubbed Detective M. Stilinski, when the nameplate was visible. Stiles grumbled under his breath about terrible best friends and stupid Call Of Duty as he settled in the wobbly spinning chair at his desk.

“Morning, Stiles!” Kira chirped, leaning over the wall that separated their desks and grinning. The dark haired woman pat his head when he looked up at her and leaned away only to return with a makeup compact. “You enough dark circles under your eyes to make Saturn jealous.” She chuckled.He hummed in reply as she smeared cover-up underneath his eyes.

“Tell your boyfriend I’m disowning him as my best friend.” Stiles mumbled darkly and Kira shook her head knowingly.

 

“If what he told me was true those last 3 rounds were all you. And the RockBand karaoke.” The sex crimes detective snorted and Stiles glared at her over the rim of his Batman mug.

“I’m disowning you both. Greenburg will be my new best friend.” He snapped. A head popped out of the breakroom and Kira covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Did you call me, Stiles?” The clumsy officer affectionately known as Greenburg asked with puppydog eyes almost rivaling Scott’s.

“No!” The brunette snapped, hunching over his desk to scribble aimlessly on a piece of scrap paper.

“Your new best friend looks sad.”

“Shut your mouth, Yukimura.”

* * *

 11’oclock rolled around making Stiles jump as a hand landed on his shoulder. His hand scrawled a dark line across his nearly-legible report and he sighed. Sheriff Stilinski squeezed his son’s shoulder as the homicide detective stood. The pair made their way to the daily station meeting. Stiles managed to snag the last doughnut in the box before his father could, earning him a glare.

He smiled sweetly back at the man and bit into the dessert only to cringe when a cold lemon filling gushed from it. He choked down the bite and tossed the offending sweet into the trashcan as he sat down. The meeting was the same as always: police banquet, traffic light problem, school cross walk duty.

Lunch couldn’t come any quicker. Stiles traitor stomach decided to emphasize that idea by growling loud enough for the DA to pause mid-sentence to stare at the gangly detective. Parrish nudged him with an elbow once the focus shifted back to the DA and Stiles glanced under the table between them to read a text about getting take-out from Sally’s for lunch. He gave the man a curt nod and tried to will the embarrassed flush off his face.

Two more cups of coffee and one bowl of egg drop soup later Stiles had mostly finished the messy piles of reports and paperwork scattered around his desk in disorganized looking clumps. He got a 5 minute warning that he was on-duty to patrol with Parrish at 2 and after clipping on his holster correctly on the 4th try he practically tripped out the door.

* * *

Derek was rudely awakened at 3am by the sound of the smoke detectors screaming. He stumbled groggily down the stairs, stopping to stare at his roommates trying to reach the detectors they’d set off with their smoking and snickering amongst themselves.

Derek pulled Erica off Isaac’s shoulders, making the blonde yelp and grin up at him unabashedly. Boyd offered a shrug as he dropped the girl on the couch and reached up to reset the detector. Isaac must have moved behind Derek because when he looked back the trio was twined around each other on the leather couch as if he wasn’t even there.

He growled unintelligible curses and empty threats as he climbed the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut. The loft was once again quiet and it probably would have stayed that way until noon if Laura hadn’t called him demanding he take her out for breakfast. Derek showered and dressed sullenly, staring outside at the grey jumble of clouds that loomed threateningly over the town.

Isaac and Erica were still passed out on the couch but Boyd offered him a slice of bacon as he stomped out the door and headed outside to meet his sister. Laura was parked right out front, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to viciously Derek debated just turning back around and telling her he was sick. She spotted him however before he could decide and grinned wolfishly, gesturing for him to get in the sleek black Camaro.

Laura dragged him to snobby little café the next town over, one where the coffee tasted like dirt but cost $20 for the privilege of choking it down, and Derek pretended to be interested in the horror stories his older sister recounted about her editor. Thankfully Laura didn’t seem to notice. Derek knew for a fact she could talk all day with or without an audience and guessed he was really just there so she didn’t get weird looks for talking to herself again.

It was a little after 12 when he managed to convince the writer he needed to get back to town to pick up some charcoal before the art shop closed. The elder Hale didn’t even bother parking her car. Laura pulled next to the curb and let Derek climb out before blowing him a red-lipped kiss and speeding away.

* * *

 In hindsight, asking Parrish to drop him off in front of the coffee shop on 3rd street probably would have been smarter than hopping out of the squad car at the last red light. The dark sky rumbled ominously and when he glanced up the last time Stiles swore he saw flashes of lightning splitting the grey. Large fat drops of rain splattered against the sidewalk and the detective pressed himself against shop windows to avoid it.

Derek was not paying attention. Thunder growled in sky but his jacket would keep the worst of the rain off if he got caught in the downpour. It wasn’t until a smaller man ran face first into his chest that Derek found his way out of his own head. The man was obviously law enforcement and he tried to straighten Derek’s wrinkled shirt as if the collision had caused them.

“I’m so sorry. I really should watch where I’m going. My dad tells me that all the time. It’s just it was starting to rain and let me tell you this uniform does not feel great clinging to everything.” Stiles rambled. He paused to grin sheepishly at the man before continuing his babble. “Honestly its pretty much like being hugged my an octopus and the harder you try to peel it away from your skin the more it sticks. It’s terrible really. Lydia is petitioning for new shirts, but that’s because Jackson is an assbaby and can’t wear anything with a thread count under 1000.”

“You talk a lot.” Derek cut in when the man took a breath. He flushed in embarrassment, rubbing at the back off his neck and Derek chuckled. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”

Stiles grasped the proffered hand and smiled. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Do you want to maybe go inside and grab a drink?” Derek nodded toward the coffee shop and back small waterfall of rain pouring off the awning above them. “It doesn’t look like that will be clearing up anytime soon.” Stiles nodded grabbing the door and letting Derek inside the warm shop first.

The atmosphere in the small shop was homey and welcoming. Beanbags pilled practically on top of each other in one corner while practically every other available space but the counter was occupied with mismatched chairs and couches. Derek shifted the bag on his arm and pointed to a pair of chairs away from the window with a small table shoved between them and Stiles lead the way, weaving between students and lonely hipsters who glared when he ‘interrupted their vibe.’

Stiles grabbed his Batman wallet from his pocket, glaring at the way his companion smirked at the theme. “Since I ran into you first coffee is on me.” He announced, turning to head back across the small shop to the counter. “What do you want?”

“Dark café mocha.” Derek replied, tucking his bag underneath his chair and watching Stiles saunter up to the barista. He returned a moment later, very nearly tripping on a particularly zoned-out college student who didn’t even look up. He slid the first mug in front of Derek before plopping down in his own chair and sipping at his own foamy drink.

“I’m more of a latte man myself. Nothing beats Cinnamon Dolce.” Stiles hummed happily. Derek scoffed and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure an Almond Joy mocha beats your cinnamon-whatever any day.” The Hale sniffed. Stiles look mildly horrified at the suggestion but pinched his eyes tight in a glare as he drank contemptuously. When he set his cup back down on the table Derek couldn’t help the grin that broke across his face.

“You’ve got a bit of-“He leaned forward rubbing the whipped cream mustache of Stiles’s face with his thumb. Stiles blinked owlishly risking a glance from where Derek’s hand rested on his cheek to the man’s now suddenly very close hazel eyes.

"If you tasted this latte you would understand why it's superior to al-"The brunette's spiel was silenced as Derek pressed his mouth softly against Stiles own.

_Maybe that rainy Thursday didn’t suck so bad after all._


End file.
